


That Would Be Enough

by amethystbrooke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystbrooke/pseuds/amethystbrooke
Summary: As soon as he was safely out of ear shot, Mia turned to her new sister-in-law and said “He doesn’t know, does he?” It was more of a statement than a question.“Know what?” Galenna asked, feigning innocence though her left hand went straight to her stomach.“You don’t fool me, how far along are you?” Mia asked as his sisters gasped.





	That Would Be Enough

Galenna Lavellan groaned as she pulled on her small clothes.   
Cullen was already downstairs preparing their horses, paying the inn keep. The elven woman ran her hands over her stomach, admiring the small bump there. She was pregnant, she was more than a few months along but not big enough yet where it was terribly noticeable. She hadn’t even told Cullen yet.   
Ever since she had come back after facing Solas, after losing her arm, he had been fretting over her more than he usually would. The morning sickness, tenderness, and fatigue hadn’t been heping much to relieve his concerns, worried that perhaps Solas did something more to her, or the stress of losing her arm had caused some sort of physical reaction. Currently, they were trying to make it to South Reach with the rest of his family, Cullen having purchased farmland near his family.   
She didn’t need to add to his concern and stress with a pregnancy now. They weren’t far from South Reach now, once they settled into their new house she could tell him. She heard the door handle begin to giggle and she quickly reached for her shirt, pulling it over her head as fast as possible to cover up the baby bump as Cullen came in.   
“Are you ready to leave, my love? My sister and the rest were expecting us yesterday, I am sure they are concerned.” He said, folding his proof of payment from the Innkeep and tucking it in his robes. He reached out to his wife who reached towards him as well and kissed him.   
“Yes, love. Let me pull on my coat.” She said.   
“Let me help.” He said softly, picking up her coat. She wanted to protest but let him help her anyway.   
“Thank you.” She said quietly, walked down stairs with him, where he also helped her onto her horse much to her chagrin.    
  
They rode for a short a while when Cullen pointed ahead of them.   
“Look, South Reach, you can see it from here.” He said, sounding excited and nervous.   
“We’re almost there. I am sure they will be excited to see you.” Galenna assured him, giving him a smile.   
Cullen felt his cheeks flush a bit seeing her smile and smiled back “I am sure they will be more excited to meet you.” he chuckled before clicking the reigns, his horse continuing down the road, hers following.   
It wasn’t long after they reached the town of South Reach, and even shorter when they came upon his family’s farm. Cullen helped her off her horse, Galenna flushing when she felt his gloved hand brush her belly, panicking for a second. She didn’t want him to find out before she could tell him. But he still seemed unaware much to her relief. Her feet barely touched the ground when she heard a shrill scream to the right of them, her head snapping almost expecting to them but seeing a tall blonde woman. One of Cullen’s sisters she guessed as more people came outside, all of them varying shades of blonde. Varying levels of excitement all of them following the woman who ran to Cullen and hugged him, almost crying. Lavellan stood back for a moment and watched as the Rutherford family greeted their long lost brother, uncle, son, nephew. He was so many things to his family.    
“Everyone, I am so happy to see you all again. And I am happy to introduce to you my wife, Galenna Rutherford.” he said, reaching out for her hand and presenting her to his family.   
Galenna had literally faced down a Darkspawn Magister who thought he was a god, and that was less scary than this.    
She had been a bit a nervous about how humans would accept her as his wife, especially his own family. But as she began to worry, the first woman pulled her in for a hug, the rest of the Rutherford’s following suit. So far okay, a little much because there was so many of them.    
“I’m Mia.” The first woman said, her blonde hair falling in curly tendrils around her face which looked surprised when she pulled away from Galenna, only momentairly though, she had the same brown eyes as Cullen, her pink lips curling in a sweet smile.   
“Come, come inside. Lunch will be ready in a moment, and then we have a surprise for the two of you.” She said, shooing the entire family and Lavellan inside the small house.   
  
Somehow most of the family fit in the house, some of them decided to hang out outside, mostly the men doing some work around the house, most of the kids went to play outside as well.    
They spent a few minutes telling his family about their wedding, to which most of his sisters complained about now being able to be there.    
“So how soon will you be having kids?” Mia asked as she worked on lunch.    
“We don’t plan to have them soon.” Cullen chuckled, flushing a bit “We did just get married, and Galenna has been through a lot recently. I think it's best for us to settle in for a bit.”   
“Yeah….” Galenna agreed quietly, tugging at the hem of her shirt.   
Mia stopped stirring the pot she had been working with and turned to Cullen “You know, this could use more milk. Would you go get a pail of Milk from the barn?” She asked.    
“You want me to milk a cow?” He asked, raising a brow.   
“Yes, you didn’t forget how did you?” she asked putting her hands on her hips.   
“I may have.”   
“Poor Galenna then.” Mia replied.   
Cullen flushed “What does that mean?!”   
“Nothing, go ask one of the kids for help.” She said, shooing him out of the room, his other sisters giggling as they sat at the table.   
As soon as he was safely out of ear shot, Mia turned to her new sister-in-law and said “He doesn’t know, does he?” It was more of a statement than a question.   
“Know what?” Galenna asked, feigning innocence though her left hand went straight to her stomach.   
“You don’t fool me, how far along are you?” Mia asked as his sisters gasped.   
“You’re pregnant?!” One of them asked excitedly.   
“You haven’t told him yet?!” Another asked.   
They all began talking at the same time so it became hard to make out their questions.   
“Woah, woah. Calm down. Y-yes, I’m pregnant...I’m a few months, I think. I haven’t told him yet. I didn’t want to stress him out. Recent events, its just not a good time.” Galenna said   
“When would it be a good time?” Mia asked, sitting next to Galenna and taking her hand “He needs to know.”   
“I know, soon. He will know soon, I promise.” She said as Cullen came back in the room, sensing the change to the vibe.    
“What’s going on?” He asked, setting a metal pail on the table.   
“Nothing, I was just telling Galenna about the time you asked mother if women were part cow because they also had utters.”   
“I did not do that!” He argued, flushing deeply, Mia smirking.   
Galenna laughed, Cullen sitting down next to her. “Everything okay?” he asked, kissing her cheek.   
“Yes, it’s perfect.” She said softly.   
“You two will be staying in our spare room while they build your new house.” Mia said as she mixed in the ingredients she needed.   
“I’m sorry, while they build our house? I thought there was a house on the land already…?” Galenna asked, looking at the others.   
“Ah, there was, but the wood was infested and weak. So I suggested they knock it down and we build our own house.” Cullen said casually.   
“And you didn’t tell me?” Lavellan asked, trying to keep her voice from sounding irritated.   
“Well, I didn’t think it would be an issue, what’s wrong?”   
“I--...It’s nothing.” She said “It’s just a surprise that’s all.” Galenna muttered weakly “Excuse me, I am feeling sick to my stomach.” She blurted out suddenly and got up from the table, going outside.   
She sputtered, throwing up in the bushes beside the house.   
Some of the Rutherford kids near by made disgusted sounds, a little girl approaching her “Are you alright, new Auntie?” she asked, putting a gentle hand on Galenna’s back and rubbing it.   
“Y-yes. Just an upset stomach.” She replied to the girl.   
“Do you want me to get Uncle?” The girl asked.   
“No need, I am here.” Cullen said appearing behind them. He knelt down next to the girl “How about you go play, sweet heart? I will help her.” He said softly, giving her a warm smile.   
“Okay, but if you need more help I can get my mom!” She said before running off to go play.   
Cullen reached out, his hand replacing the girl’s on her back.   
“I apologize, I should have told you about the change in plans. I was planning on making it a romantic surprise, the two of us get to build whatever house we like now.” He said softly.   
“I-it’s fine, Cullen, really.” She said, kneeling down in the dirt. “It’s just--I had a surprise too, y’know--and now--” Tears started to form in her eyes,  _ Dammit. Don’t cry, you’re being ridiculous. _ She told herself.   
Cullen reached out, his thumb wiping away her tears. “Hey, it is okay, nothing is ruined. We’ll have the house in a few months, then it will be just the two of us.” he said gently.    
“No, Cullen, you don’t--you don’t understand...I was waiting until we had our house to tell you--but its ruined now. I--” She choked a bit as she sobbed.   
“Darling, it’s okay, we don’t need a house for whatever surprise you have planned. I am sure it is a wonderful gift.”   
“It’s more than a g-gift!” She wailed.   
“Love, please take a deep breath, everything is okay--”   
“N-no, it’s not! We don’t even have a house, and I-I’m pregnant, Cullen!” she blurted out through her tears.   
She felt him freeze “You’re what?” he asked in a breathy voice.   
“I’m having a b-b-b-baby!” She sputtered before suddenly, it came out before she cold stop it. Vomit. All over his stomach and lap.   
_ Well, shit.  _ She thought to herself. 


End file.
